gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
G.O.M.A. (Guardians Of Mount Ararat)/Transcript
Intro (A text is shown with footages as background in black and white.) "In early 15th century, an empire in Eastern Anatolia is founded by the name of "Ararat Sultanate", surrounded by Mt. Ararat." (A skyview of Ararat Sultanate is shown.) "Then, the mountain's cursed owner "Iblis" woke up and noticed sultanate's existence." (Iblis is seen looking down the sultanate from the peak of the mountain.) "He woke up his servants and made an army of his own, planning on crushing sultanate into nothingness." (Ararat Army, led by Gazi Sultan, is shown fighting against Iblis and his army. Then, their dead bodies are shown.) "After some time, Gazi's army is severely defeated. To avoid more casualties, he sent his rescript for the mission to two special people." (Aslan and Şehla read the Sultan's rescript as they see the sky going dark. They nod their heads in unison.) "Their strong love for the sultanate and faithfullness will reclaim the sultanate as their own again." (Şehla does a star-like spin with spells while Aslan does a five spin with his sword and rests it on his shoulder.) Quotes Protagonists Aslan the Unyielding Lion *Let's go! (Solo) *Let's go, sister! (Co-Op) *Nice battle, but this is the first step of victory. (1st Level Win) *City is almost ours, let's keep it together. (2nd Level Win) *Finally, the city behind us is cleared of evil creatures. (3rd Level Win) *This is it! One step left to victory. (4th Level Win) *For Ararat! (Final Level Win) Şehla the Blue-Eyed Enchantress *Come on! Let's fight! (Solo) *I'm behind you, brother. (Co-Op) *We will win as wolves howl in pain. (1st Level Win) *Dreams are safe. They can have sweet nights now. (2nd Level Win) *You stood up angrily. Now you'll sit down with pity! (3rd Level Win) *Sorcery is not for everyone. (4th Level Win) *It's finally over. Victory is for Ararat! (Final Level Win) Bosses Erbörü *'*howls in aggression*' (Upon being spotted) *I failed, Lord Iblis! (Death) Kabus *'*laughs seductively*' Let's make dream interesting. (Upon being spotted) *My nightmares! (Death) Yarbogha *I'm annngrrryyy!!! (Upon being spotted) *Ah, darn it! (Death) BeauWitch *Fly to the death! (Upon being spotted) *He'll be disappointed to see you come. (Death) Iblis *''!htaed ruoy rof emiT !ereh era uoY'' ("You are here! Time for your death!", upon being spotted) *''!lleweraF'' ("Farewell!", death) Ending (The sky turns back to normal as Iblis is defeated along with his army.) "The army that Iblis created, died under the siblings' boots. The siblings' bravery and unyielding spirits have helped them save the sultanate from being wiped off the map forever. The sultanate is safe and sound, and siblings are awarded with their leadership in Ararat's Army. And so, they live out with the rest of their lives as the commanders of the said army." (The vision then turns into rather anime-esque appearance. Şehla and Aslan spar with each other while Abuzer keeps sharping his weapons.) Aslan: Do you think we really defeated Iblis? Şehla: Why do you ask? Aslan: Because I don't want to see our sultanate being hunted down again. I'm in love with this empire. Şehla: You're right. A person is derailed without his/her homeland. Abuzer: How long until you're done sparing? Şehla: Almost there. (Then the frame stops. The credits with photos from gameplay is shown until the game ends.) Category:Sub pages